1. Technical Field
This application relates to managing accesses to active-active mapped logical volumes.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional storage array (herein also referred to as a “data storage system”, “disk storage array”, “disk array”, or simply “array”) is a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are designed to store large quantities of data. Storage arrays typically include one or more storage array processors (SPs), for handling requests for allocation and input/output (I/O) requests. An SP is the controller for and primary interface to the storage array.
A storage array may be thought of as a system for managing a large amount of a resource, i.e., a large number of disk drives. Management of the resource may include allocation of a portion of the resource in response to allocation requests. In the storage array example, portions of the storage array may be allocated to, i.e., exclusively used by, entities that request such allocation.
The administrator of a storage array may desire to operate the array in a manner that maximizes throughput and minimizes response time. In general, performance of a storage array may be constrained by both physical and temporal constraints. Examples of physical constraints include bus occupancy and availability, excessive disk arm movement, and uneven distribution of load across disks. Examples of temporal constraints include bus bandwidth, bus speed, spindle rotational speed, serial versus parallel access to multiple read/write heads, and the size of data transfer buffers.
Disk storage arrays may include groups of physical disks that are logically bound together to represent contiguous data storage space for applications. For example, disk arrays may be divided into redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) groups, which are disk arrays created by logically binding individual physical disks together to form the RAID groups. RAID groups represent a logically contiguous address space distributed across a set of physical disks. Each physical disk is subdivided into pieces used to spread the address space of the RAID group across the group (along with parity information if applicable to the RAID level). The physically contiguous pieces of the physical disks that are joined together to create the logically contiguous address space of the RAID group are called stripes. Stripes may form blocks and blocks may be allocated to create logical representations of storage space for use by applications within a data storage system.
Data storage systems, such as disk drives, disk storage arrays, network storage devices, storage area networks, and the like, are called upon to store and manage a significant amount of data (e.g., gigabytes, terabytes, petabytes, etc.) that is written and read by many users. For example, a traditional storage array may include a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are typically used to provide storage space for a plurality of computer file systems, databases, applications, and the like. For this and other reasons, it is common for physical storage arrays to be logically partitioned into chunks of storage space, called logical units, or LUs. This allows a unified storage array to appear as a collection of separate file systems, network drives, and/or volumes.
Presently, there is a trend toward the use of larger operating systems, larger applications or programs, and larger file sizes. Understanding this trend, a storage administrator is likely to request the provisioning (i.e., allocation) of a larger portion of storage space than is currently required for an operating system, for example, with the expectation that the space requirements will grow with upgrades, bug-fixes, the inclusion of additional features, and the like.
However, a problem of underuse typically arises when the amount of storage space is fully provisioned and allocated to, but is not used by, an operating system, program, process, or user. In this scenario, the disk storage space is unused by the entity that requested its allocation and is also rendered unavailable for use by any other entity. In such cases, the unused space cannot be simply given back to a common storage pool where it may become accessible to other users. For example, a database installation may require many terabytes of storage over the long term even though only a small fraction of that space may be needed when the database is first placed into operation. In short, the large storage space may eventually be needed, but it is not known exactly when the entire space will be required. In the meantime, the allocated storage space lies unused by the requested user and may not be utilized by any other user.
In recognition of the fact that more storage space may be provisioned for operating systems, programs, and users than can actually be used at first, the concept of a sparsely populated logical unit (LU), such as a mapped LUN (e.g., thin logical unit (TLU), direct logical unit (DLU)), was developed. Unlike the more traditional fully allocated logical unit, which is created by fully provisioning and an entire initial amount of storage area, a sparsely populated logical unit is provisioned at creation but is not allocated any physical storage until the storage is actually needed. Specifically, a TLU resolves this problem by allocating the storage space (e.g., making the memory space physically available) as it is needed when (or shortly before) data is written to the TLU. A TLU is created from a common pool of physical space and starts with minimal amount of physical space. As the application that is using the TLU starts to demand more storage, the TLU incrementally requests the storage space from the common storage pool in portions referred to as slices.